The Deepest Pain
by Taiski
Summary: A little fic based on my favorite non-turtle character, Leatherhead. Rated T due to angst.


**_Tai: "One-shot time!"_**

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Ninja Turtles. Taiski owns this story's plot.**

* * *

As I sit before my computer, scrolling through the many files left behind by Donatello, my mind can't help drifting back to the question that had been on all of our minds for these past months. Where did the Turtles and Master Splinter vanish too?

On the first day, I was the most concerned. Professor Honeycutt's sensors had picked up a large energy disperse originating from the Turtle's lair. Mrs. O'Neil and Mr. Jones were already searching by the time the professor and myself arrived. The only solid things we found were our missing friends' weapons and clothing discarded before the television aside the remote.

The next few days were a frantic scrabble for a lead, any lead to the whereabouts of our missing friends. Mr. Jones hunted after every street punk he could, hoping that the brothers had crossed their paths at some point. Mrs. O'Neil contacted everyone we knew, who in turn helped with our search. Professor Honeycutt and myself investigated the lair, the old lair, and every part of the sewer system.

But no one could even a trace. The Turtles, _our friends_, had disappeared. By the fourth month, some of the others stopped looking, for their own reasons. The Justice Force had a duty to uphold, and our homeless friends had their own troubles to keep track off. I have no hard feelings towards them, but the search became that much harder.

"Leatherhead?" I turned away from the screen at the sound of my name. Professor Honeycutt walked to my side. "It's very late, he reminded me, "My friend, you need your rest. When was the last time you left that desk?"

"I can't sleep yet Professor," I told him with confidence, "these files may very well hold the lead we've been looking for. I'm positive they do!" Honeycutt blinked his robotic eyes and looked over my shoulder to see the files.

"Leatherhead," he said carefully, "those are the same files we found three months ago. _You_ need to sleep. Your _mind_ needs sleep." He was concerned. I knew that. But my arm lashed out and Honeycutt was on the floor.

"I'm fine!" I shouted, "The answer's here! I know it!" I lifted a desk over my head, my rage facing the surface. "Leatherhead!" Honeycutt exclaimed, "Please control yourself!" My response was a low growl. My lack of sleep clouding my judgment.

_Meow?_

We turned to see a small, orange cat. It was Klunk, Michelangelo's beloved pet. Since they disappeared, Mrs. O'Neil had Honeycutt and I take care of her, as the apartment didn't allow pets. The tiny creature approached me and rubbed against my leg. Slowly my eyes began to water. I dropped the desk behind myself, and took Clunk in my arms.

"We'll find them," Honeycutt assured me, "but you need your rest." I said nothing. What could I say? Everything seemed so…

"Hello? Leatherhead? Professor Honeycutt? You in here?" A new voice called. The sound drew our attention towards the entrance. Casually walking into my home was none other than Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

"By the Romani Star Galaxy!" Honeycutt exclaimed, "You've returned!" Klunk leaped from my arms and scampered to Michelangelo.

"Klunk!" the youngest brother cried with joy, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Leonardo and Raphael smiled at their brother's reunion, as I was finally able to speak again.

"Where have you been? How did you vanish? And where's Donatello?" were my questions. Leonardo took a deep breath, offering me his hand.

"It's a long story, Leatherhead," he said, "it'll be easier to explain on the trip back to the lair. Donnie needs you guys' help with something big."

I blinked, not knowing what my friend meant, but I took his hand. "I'm just happy you have returned, my friends." I answered.

As we exited my home, and made our way towards theirs', Leonardo began to tell the story.

* * *

**_Tai: "I've been wanting to do this story for a very long time. I grew up watching the 2003 TMNT series, and Leatherhead quickly became one of my favorite non-turtle characters. When he just disappeared…well, you can probably guess I wasn't too happy._****_ So this story's a tribute to the big, brainy Gator/Croc guy. I may make more turtle related stories, but I have other stories to finish first_****_."_**

**Read, Review, Etc.**


End file.
